The present invention relates to an anti-theft device with an extractable armored column which is particularly used for the perimetric protection of large areas and/or rooms used for the storage, exhibition, parking and the like of machines, devices and objects of large size and high intrinsic cost, such as for examples, automobiles. Various types of mechanical and electronic anti-theft devices with alarms are now widespread and are normally installed on access doors, windows and similar openings of storage rooms. The anti-theft devices are chosen in relation to the type of room which contains the products to be protected against theft, and obviously, because of the high value of the protected products, the anti-theft devices installed are chosen among the most sophisticated ones, which are then combined with armored doors of various types and with various mechanical resistances.
It is also known that any anti-theft device or armored door in practice cannot resist an attack on the part of highly specialized criminals equipped with modern effraction equipment; any type of armored door or safe can in fact be opened and the time required for this effraction obviously varies within wide limits according to the degree of resistance of the materials employed and to the type and dimensions of the door, safe or the like to be opened.
In the particular case of large areas, whether enclosed or open or covered, used for storing or parking expensive motor vehicles and the like, the problem of protection against theft is even more felt and difficult to solve with currently available anti-theft devices and armored doors.